Deja Vu
by Yoruichi 'Ino
Summary: Two kids reminded them both of that Valentine’s Day long ago. SasuIno


Sorry I'm late, but between soccer practice and school, I have no time to write/type my stories. But I promise to shower you guys with tons of stories next month—Spring Break, baby! Well, hope you guys enjoy this. There probably will be OCCness, but bear with me. Which fic isn't a tad bit OOC? Please read and review and no flames! Thanks!

Disclaimer: Naruto solely belongs to Masashi Kishimoto…but will someday be mine!

Summary: Two kids reminded them both of that Valentine's Day long ago. SasuIno

--Déjà vu--

It was that time of the year again. The time when people rush to go get flowers and chocolates for their significant other. The time that made little kids excited to receive cards and heart-shaped candies. Not to mention, it was the day in which no wanted to spend it alone—especially Ino Yamanaka. It was Valentine's Day.

Ino watched as her family's flower shop was visited customer after customer. This was actually the busiest time of the year for the shop. Though it made her happy, it also made Ino a bit sad to watch all these customers buying flowers. It reminded her that she'd have to spend _another_ boyfriend less Valentine's.

'I don't get it. I'm the most beautiful kunoichi in Konoha, and yet, everyone has a boyfriend but me! Are the boys around here blind or something?' The Yamanaka sighed, and stared at a red rose. For anyone who knew the blonde and heard her words, they'd know that by 'boys,' Ino meant Sasuke. 'Why doesn't he notice me?'

"Ino." A familiar baritone voice caught Ino's attention.

"Shika! Finally! Someone I can talk to."

Shikamaru saw Ino's smile and reflected his guilt in his. "Ahh…Actually, Ino, I can't. I asked Lady Hokage to give me a week off so I can go to Suna, and visit Temari. I just wanted to tell you that I was leaving." The pineapple-shape haired boy said as he reached to grab a flower at random. "But my mother also told me to get Temari a flower. Troublesome woman."

Ino's smile dropped, but she quickly recovered it. "Oh, okay. I see. Well, don't do something stupid while you're there, 'kay? I'm not there to protect you, so be careful." A playful smile appeared on Ino's face. "Have fun, Shika. I mean it."

"Troublesome. Don't worry, I will." The Nara boy went around the counter to where his girl best friend was sitting and gave her a tight hug. "Your knight will come, Ino. Don't worry." Then he started to walk towards the door.

At Shika's statement, Ino's blue orbs grew wide. They went back to their normal state and Ino silently giggled. "Aren't I supposed to be the mind reader around her?"

"Yeah…well, I know you better than anyone, Ino." He was just about to step outside when he heard his teammate call out his name. "What now, woman?"

"Aren't you forgetting something?" There was a humorous gleam in Ino's eyes as she pointed to the flower in Shikamaru's hands.

"Oh yeah. Green ribbon, please." After the shadow possessor paid, the blue-eyed beauty sighed and thought of Shikmaru's words. '_Your knight will come, Ino. Don't worry._'

It soon became near sunset, and Ino decided it was time to close for the day. She was just about to flip the Open-Closed sign over, when she spotted two young academy students. One of them—the girl—had hair of pale yellow, while the other—the boy—hair that was almost pitch black. Ino watched as the two kids walked hand in hand, the little girl carrying a bright red rose. This image brought a smile to Ino's face as she remembered a certain Valentine's Day during her academy days.

_Ino Yamanaka walked through the streets of Konoha with a bag of cards and heart-shaped candy. A bright smile appeared on the cerulean-eyed girl's face, for today was one of her favorite holidays: Valentine's Day._

_The Yamanaka arrived to Iruka-sensei's class and soon became impatient to pass out her Valentine's gifts. She was also excited to receive them, but admitted that she would much rather give then get. And she was most anxious to give out one gift in particular. It was a heart-shaped chocolate box for her secret crush and best friend, Sasuke Uchiha._

_Because that was what they were now, best friends. Surprisingly enough, the Yamanaka had managed to befriend the Uchiha in a couple of months. Ino would smile at Sasuke whenever they'd cross paths, but finally summoned enough courage to talk to him. Once they started talking, they noticed that there was something about the other that made it so easy for them to talk, and it helped that they had a lot in common. Not long after that, they had become inseparable._

"_Alright, class. You can now pass out your Valentine's!" Iruka-sensei exclaimed towards the end of class._

'_Finally! I'll give Sasuke his gift last. Hehehe." Ino stood from her desk and began to pass out her cards. With one minute left of class, Ino only had one card to pass out. That card happened to be Sasuke's. However, just when she reached in to grab the gift from her bag, class was over and everyone rushed out the door—including the raven-haired boy. 'Valentine's just had to be on a Friday this year. Grr…why didn't he wait for me? Well, he's not going to get away from me that easily!' Ino ran out of class to search for the boy._

_The blue-eyed blonde searched for her raven-haired friend and finally spotted him under a tree. His back was facing towards her, and he seemed to be doing something._

"_Sasuke?" Ino slowly walked towards Sasuke, her hands still holding onto his gifts. "Sasu…I have you Valentine's gifts. I didn't get to give it to you. Why did you leave without saying bye?"_

_Sasuke froze and turned his head to look at the blonde. "Ino…I…uh…I have something for you, too."_

"_You do?"_

"_Ah-huh. But you have to close your eyes, because it's a surprise." Ino did as she was told and Sasuke finally turned his body completely around. "Okay, open them"_

"_Oh my…Sasu! Is this for me?"_

"_Yeah," Sasuke said as he held a red rose and a Valentine's card to Ino's face. "Happy Valentine's Day, Ino."_

Ino smiled at the thought of that particular Valentine's Day. It was back in the days when Sasuke wasn't as emotionless as he was now, and back when they were best friends. Now a days, Sasuke acts as if he and Ino never shared that precious friendship. "Kami-sama, Sasuke. What happened to the boy I knew so long ago?" With a sigh, Ino flipped the sign over and prepared to close the shop. She was just about to walk out when she caught the sight of a handsome dark figure outside the door.

"Sasuke?" Ino walked out the door and came face to face with the Uchiha prodigy. "What…What are you doing here?"

"I was walking home and I saw these two little kids walking down the street. They…somehow…reminded me of us. Then I just found myself walking here."

"So…you do remember. About us, I mean."

"Hn." Ino noticed Sasuke had a red rose in his hand, and smile brightly. Obsidian eyes locked themselves with cerulean ones. The Uchiha brought the rose to Ino's face and said, "Happy Valentine's Day, Ino."

The smile on Ino's face increased as she took the flower from Sasuke's clutches. She reached up to give Sasuke a kiss on the lips and said, "Happy Valentine's Day, Sasuke." With that said, the shinobi and kunoichi walked hand in hand to Ino's house—with Ino carrying her red rose.


End file.
